Unconditional Love
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Everyone seems to believe that Bella is now Tony's babysitter, making her the one they run to when Tony gets on their nerves. It's really no problem to Bella, she loves Tony so spending time with him is a really something she loves. It'll just take Tony a moment to understand what it means to love someone unconditionally.


Author's Note

Sequels are always the best! This one is short, but I had to write it!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella sat with her legs crossed under her, a book in her hands as she read in the common area of the tower. She only ever sat out here where the others could come across her when she knew for certain that there was no risk of a word slipping her tongue. This was usually the time when she grabbed a book and read, once she was done she would head down to Tony's workroom to drag him out for a meal.

Bella flipped the page, but got a weird feeling in her stomach. She looked up and saw that Dr. Banner was standing in front of her. She closed the book and set it beside her, signaling to him that he had her attention now.

"I need you to drag Tony out of my lab." Dr. Banner said sitting on the coffee table across from Bella. "He's very distracting and I would like to get some work done. I don't know how you handle him, but I am begging you to please get him out of my lab, by any means possible."

Bella smiled widely, and shook her head. She reached for her phone and typed out a message to Bruce.

 _There's not much I can do. Tony will do whatever he wants, I can't change that._

Bruce read over the message and sighed. "Can you at the very least try? I'm on my last strand of patience, and I don't want the green guy coming out."

Bella nodded and stood. She gestured to the seat, and then to Bruce trying to convey her message for him to stay.

"I'll stay until you get back." Bruce assured rubbing his temples. "I'll make myself some tea."

Bella headed down to Bruce's lab, she entered and closed the door behind her, making it a point to lock it.

"Brucey!" Tony shouted as he heard the door close. "Come here, I think I figured out how to make Clint's arrows melt throw walls."

Bella stepped forward and looked over Tony's shoulder. "Your formula is wrong, it won't work."

Tony turned to her and grinned, "Not that you aren't a pleasant surprise, but I was expecting someone else."

Bella nodded with a small smile. "I know, but I'm bored so while Bruce is upstairs I thought I'd ask you to join me for some time out in the city." Bella's smile widened, "I thought it would be a perfect time for me to take you out on a date, you know try to romance you a bit, before I try to seduce you."

Tony smirked and set down his things. "It's going to take more than a good dinner for you to get me into your bed." He led Bella out of the lab. "I'm going to need a lot of romancing before you're allowed to do anything with me."

Bella laughed, but wrapped her arms around Tony, now that she was out in the hall she couldn't answer him, but she was sure he knew what was on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm thinking Chinese." Tony said as he led Bella away from the lab. "Bruce, my girl and I are heading out so you'll have to rough it out in the lab by yourself."

Bruce nodded. "Have a nice night out."

Bella waved as she and Tony entered the elevator to leave. She smiled up at Tony, and let out a small sigh as he kissed her.

-Page Break-

Bella breathed heavily as she took a step away from Steve during one of their practices, she turned her head as Natasha barged into the gym. Bella stood up straight and looked to Steve for a second before returning her eyes to Natasha.

"You need to get Tony out of my sight." Natasha said her voice filling with anger. "If he asks me one more time about my love life I am going to kill him."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, what gave everyone the idea that she was Tony's keeper? She raised a single eyebrow to the redhead, Natasha really didn't expect her to just fall into command, did she?

Natasha glared at Bella. "Please." She gritted out as her arms crossed over her own chest to mimic Bella's posture. "I know you're not his babysitter, but you are his girlfriend, therefore the only person he ever seems to listen to."

Steve sighed, "We can finish up tomorrow, Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes, but headed out of the gym. She didn't understand what everyone's problem was, Tony was one of the best people to be around. Sure, he got a little moody occasionally, and he could be snarky, but he was still great to be around.

Bella headed to her room, once she was in, she sagged against the couch. "Jarvis, connect me with Tony."

Bella heard the ringing and soon the answering of Tony's phone. "I thought you were training with Steve."

"I got tired, are you doing something important? Because I was thinking of ordering Chinese and binge watching Penny Dreadful."

"I'll be up in 5 minutes." Tony said, the sound of rushing around on his side of the phone. "Do not start without me."

Bella smiled, "5 minutes, I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Don't start that without me either!" Tony shouted through the phone.

Bella laughed and stood, "Get here soon."

Tony grumbled, "Why the hell is there so much distance between rooms!"

-Page Break-

Bella blinked her eyes open as JARVIS woke her up. "What JARVIS?"

"Mrs. Potts is at your door, madam." Jarvis announced, his voice echoing through the room.

Bella sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Open the door." She said leaning over to turn on the light. Bella watched wearily as Pepper entered her room cautiously.

"Tony has locked me out of his workroom." Pepper said entering the room. "He's been in there since yesterday, aren't you worried that he isn't sleeping?"

Bella reached for her phone, because there was no way that Pepper was going to make her feel guilty.

 _Tony is on the verge of a breakthrough. I know he hasn't slept, and although I don't agree with him exhausting himself, I understand his need to work on his project. When he has finally finished, he will sleep and eat properly, but there is nothing I can do to force him out of the lab._

Bella sent the message and waited patiently for Pepper to get it.

"He's exhausting himself!" Pepper shouted in frustration. "Fine, let him kill himself down there, it'll be on your hands."

Bella watched the redhead leave the room in a fit of anger. She got out of bed and shrugged on a pair of pants, and changed into one of Tony's t-shirts. She was going to head to go see Tony, but first she was going to need some coffee. The saying did say, if you can't beat them, join them.

Bella headed to Tony's workroom. She keyed in the code, and stepped inside the room. "Need much left to finish up?"

Tony looked over his shoulder at her, "I thought you were sleeping."

Bella shrugged, "My designated space heater is missing."

Tony smirked, his eyes filled with sleep as he watched her. "As much as I would enjoy being your designated space heater, I need to get this done."

Bella nodded handing him the mug of coffee, "I know, that's why I decided I was going to help you get this done. This way I could get my space heater back and you could get some much-needed sleep."

Tony took the offered coffee and nodded, "You can start building while I finish up the floor plans."

Bella nodded with a smile taking a sip of her coffee. "This sort of makes me miss being your intern."

"I'm more than happy to have you back in here, I need someone other than Dummy to do all the dirty work." Tony responded smirking over at Bella.

-Page Break-

Bella lay on the couch of the common room with a blanket wrapped around her, she had a bit of a fever, but it was nothing too big. Her back was bruised from her last training fight with Steve, and all she wanted right now was to relax and slowly melt into the couch until Tony returned from his latest mission. Once he was here, she would drag him away and they would both end up watching reruns of some sort and eating takeout.

Bella glanced over at Rhodey as he moved to sit on an arm chair beside her. She remembered him as a close friend of Tony's, and as time passed a close friend to her.

"I've heard that everyone is treating you as Tony's babysitter nowadays." Rhodey said leaning back in his chair. "It's strange to see someone else fill my shoes."

Bella smiled and reached for her phone.

 _I'm not his babysitter, I'm his girlfriend, there's a difference._

Rhodey reached for his phone and smiled at the text. "I'm surprised you lasted this long, no one else could ever stand Tony's mood swings for long."

Bella shook her head, and typed away another message.

 _I love Tony. Mood swings and all. He has a real charm about him._

Rhodey smiled, "It's called sarcasm not charm. That idiot got way too lucky with you, you not only enjoy his biggest faults, but you love him for it."

Bella smiled and typed out another message.

 _I have an IQ just as high as Tony's, I know a good decision when I see one. Tony was by far one of my better decisions in life._

Rhodey shook his head and put his feet up on the coffee table, "What are we watching?"

Bella tossed him the remote and leaned back into the covers, she would let him choose as it wouldn't be long until Tony came back and then maybe the three of them could have takeout together.

-Page Break-

Bella worked around Tony, his insistent banter with the robots and Jarvis good background noise to get her mind to focus on the task at hand. Now that Tony was fully invested in his suits she had taken up the task for new gadgets for the Stark company.

Bella sat down on the work table and let her legs hang over the edge as she tinkered away on the Stark phone that would eventually outshine every other phone on the market. She turned her head slightly as she heard Tony yell angrily at Dummy. Bella smiled fondly, because despite what everyone believed Tony was one of the best people to be around. She turned back to her task at hand and slightly paid attention to what Tony was complaining about.

"Why don't you get annoyed with me?" Tony questioned Bella.

Bella turned to him once she realized he was addressing her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm aware that everyone goes to you when they want me off their case, so why don't you get annoyed with me? I think it's a mental defect with you." Tony said crossing his arms over his chest.

Bella rolled her eyes and returned to her tinkering. "What can I say, I'm the person who seems to enjoy the things that everyone else gets annoyed at. I don't have a more descriptive answer, Tones, that's what happens when you love someone unconditionally."

Tony nodded his head, "That's good enough for me." He turned away from her, "By the way, Dummy spilled oil all over your jacket."

Bella jumped up immediately, "DUMMY!"

Tony snickered as Bella yelled at the AI.


End file.
